jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazua Senzaki
Kazua Senzaki (codename Lynx) is an assassin of the League of Shadows. She started as a member of the Yakuza as Blank as a means to get to her birth father, Tatsuo Hasigawa. With his death, she focused solely on her mission with the League. Background 1993 - 2012 Kazua Senzaki is the illegitimate child of Tatsuo Hasigawa, the head of the Yakuza in Gotham & one of his many mistresses. She never cared much for her father as he was the reason that her mother had struggled so much. After discovering she was pregnant, he beat her then sent her on her way. She was raised solely by her in Tokyo until they moved to Metropolis when she was twelve. Knowing her father was right across the bay drove her crazy as she just wanted him to pay for all the suffering he caused. She eventually started hanging around the wrong group of people, going by the name Blank & became a recurring member around the Yakuza. She did her best to stay away from the heinous crimes but sometimes did small things to keep up the facade as this was the way to get to her father. Kazua began breaking apart from the Yakuza when she began dating Tim Drake, ward of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. She expected him to live up to the stereotype but he was the opposite.. he was sweet, intelligent & passionate about various issues. They hit a bit of a rough stuff when her mother passed away suddenly the next summer. As her only family member, Kazua became depressed for a time with Tim being the only one left in her corner. He did his best to support but nothing could replace her mom. Not too long after her mom's passing, Tim's ex girlfriend rose from the dead determined to get back with him. During the chaos of it all, she pretty much lost it & disappeared from Gotham without a trace. Tim began looking for her everywhere & even with the help of Barbara, he could find no trace of her. Unknown to him, Kazua had travelled back to her home country & had started a vigilante lifestyle with a small moral compass. 2012 - Present It wasn't long before she was approached to join the League of Shadows who had taken notice of her skills. She began training directly under Shado as she recognized a similar drive within the girl. Upon completion of her training, she was granted the title of Assassin & took on the codename Lynx. After being with them for some years, the League began dealings with the Yakuza & picked Lynx to handle it as they knew of her familial ties. Lynx headed to Gotham with the mission of seeing her father. Before she could confront the man for the pain & suffering he caused her & her mother, she found out that both him & her sister Eiko had been executed by Black Mask after believing they had double crossed him. She began feeling that all her training & anger had been for nothing as she didn't even get to take action against him. Lynx decided to focus on her missions from the League instead & is now permanently stationed in Gotham. Since returning to the city, she & Tim have continued their on & off relationship whenever they have the chance. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Master Swordsman * Tactical Analysis * Hand to Hand Combat * Acrobatic * Martial Arts * Multilingualism: She can speak fluent Japanese & English. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Lynx is practically one with her sword. She once took down a bunch of mercenaries without much trouble. * Kazua & Tim are in a relationship in their civilian identities. Though she has figured out Tim is Red Robin, she has not told him yet. He also does not know about her ties to the League of Shadows. * Her position in the League of Shadows is not known outside of the organization. * The Yakuza give her the name Blank because she rarely showed her face or reaction to anything. * It was later revealed that Kazua's sister Eiko was not killed in the massacre & was just assumed to be dead along with her father. * Lynx has a power ranking of 135, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * She is a composite characters with Blank, a member of the League of Shadows. * Though listed a villain, she is not ruthless or cold hearted like other characters as she does have a compassionate side to her. * Her relationship with Tim somewhat mirrors Bruce's with Talia, as well as Selina. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Shadows Category:Yakuza Category:Multilingualism Category:Tim Drake's Love Interests Category:Composite Characters Category:Threat Level 3